Family Ties
by Darke-Angyl
Summary: Amelia and Sonja Yanukovich are determined to avenge the murder of their father, Yuri. Their Russian has been translated into English. Connor/OC Murphy/OC This fan fiction is being co-written with DarylDixon'sLover.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Yanukovich kept her arm linked through her younger sister's, Sonja, arm as they stood beside the soon to be grave of their father, Yuri. She made sure that she kept her tears back, despite the fact that she was screaming inside. She swore to herself that the ones responsible would pay for what they had looked over at her older sister and whispered. "Что мы будем делать, Амелия?" ("What are we going to do, Amelia?")"То, что мы делаем лучше всего," ("What we do best,") Amelia responded. "Отправляемся в Америке сегодня. Мы должны быть в Бостоне к утру." ("We leave for America tonight. We should be in Boston by morning.")Sonja looked around with open curiosity as she and her sister exited the plane and made their way through Logan International Airport in Boston, Massachusetts. Several of the overhead television monitors caught her eye as they made their way outside, and she whispered to her sister, "Там очень большие суда для итальянского гангстера в здании суда в Бостоне. Бьюсь об заклад, что они есть." ("There's a big trial for an Italian mobster at the South Boston Courthouse. I bet they are there.")

Amelia nodded as they made their way to a line of cabs, getting into the back of one and using what little English they knew to ask the driver to take them to the South Boston Courthouse."Как вы думаете, они убили отца?" ("Do you think they killed Father?") Sonja asked quietly while the cab pulled into traffic and began taking them closer to their destination. Her normally bright green eyes were troubled as her fingers played with her chestnut colored 's dark grey eyes carefully studied her sister before finally speaking. "Я не сказал бы мимо них. Вы были там, когда нам сказали, что произошло, Соня". ("I wouldn't put it past them. You were there when we were told what happened, Sonja.")Sonja nodded, looking up at the tall building that the cab driver had come to a stop in front of. She got out and waited on the sidewalk for her sister to pay the cab driver, taking Amelia's hand as they made their way inside and found seats in the courtroom where the trial of Papa Joe Yakavetta would be taking place.

The sisters sat down as they saw Papa Joe being led into the courtroom by two police officers. The man looked stoic, not bothered by what was going on in the least. He looked as if he was bored with the proceedings already and had several more important things that he could be doing."Он не смотрит беспокоит то, что происходит на всех" ("He doesn't look bothered by what's going on at all,") Amelia commented dryly as the judge came in and the trial began."Какие обвинения?" ("What are the charges?") Sonja asked in a listened for several minutes before responding. She could understand English a lot better than her younger sister. "Он был обвинен в заказе убийства семнадцать человек." ("He's been accused of ordering the murders of seventeen people.")Sonja's eyes widened in horror. "Какой ужас!" ("How horrible!")

"По крайней мере отец не убивал детей и беременных женщин", ("At least Father didn't murder children or pregnant women,") Amelia muttered as they watched lawyers on both sides call witnesses up to the stand to examine and cross-examine them. The trial was beginning to look as if Papa Joe was going to be acquitted of all of his , two men holding guns and wearing jeans and black t-shirts burst into the screamed along with everyone else as Amelia studied the two men carefully. These were the men who had killed their Father, claiming to have received a calling from God and to be doing his work. Amelia didn't believe them for a moment. She knew they had heard the rumors about their Father and had killed him and his workers in cold blood. She clenched her fists as she listened to their speech, translating it into Russian in a whisper for her sister.

"There are varying degrees of evil, we urge you lesser forms of filth not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption, into our domain. But if you do, one day you will look behind you and you will see we three and on that day you will reap it. And we will send you to which ever god you wish."Amelia scoffed as she listened to the Saints' speech. She held her sister as they watched the two brothers move behind Papa Joe, with a third man in between them, and murder him in cold blood in front of everyone. As the three men started hurrying from the room, she stood up and tugged on her sister's arm to get her to move. "Давай! Мы потеряем их, если вы не двигаться!" ("Come on! We're gonna lose them if you don't move!")

Sonja nodded, holding her sister's hand as they hurried after the three men. Their high heels clicked on the pavement as they made sure to stay a safe distance back from them.

Sonja nodded and they hurried after the three men, their heels clicking on the pavement as they followed them at a safe distance. "Они направляются в отель," ("They're heading to a hotel,") Sonja told Amelia as they watched the men run into a hotel and look around quickly before shutting the door of their room and pulling the blinds.

Amelia looked around, feeling a little nervous despite her desire to get revenge. "Мы не можем убить их здесь. Это нарисую слишком много внимания, и мы должны узнать, кто этот третий человек". ("We can't kill them here. It'll draw too much attention, and we need to find out who that third man is.") She started to pace the sidewalk where they were standing and watching the hotel room the three men had disappeared into.

Sonja cleared her throat a couple of hours later. The two of them had decided to stay and keep an eye on the men and follow them whenever they decided to leave. They knew that they couldn't stay in the area with so much law enforcement searching for them, including the FBI. She nodded with her chin toward the hotel, where the door of the men's room was finally opening.

Amelia grinned. Their time was finally approaching. They would follow the men wherever they were going and then get the revenge they so desperately sought for what had been done to their father. She gave her sister a brief, tight, hug before pulling her along to follow the men. "Поехали!" ("Let's go!") she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonja pointed ahead of them, watching as the two men disappeared into the shadows surrounding a dock that protruded out onto the water. "They're getting onto a boat," she whispered to her nodded to show she heard and she led her sister onto the dock after the men. She helped her sister up and over the side and then pulled herself up after her. Once they were safely on board, she turned to her sister and whispered, "Neither of us are to go near them, right? For now, we're just going to watch and observe. The more we know about them, the better."

Sonja nodded her agreement with her sister's words as they watched the three men start roaming the boat as if they owned it. Unlike the men, she felt completely out of place and knew that her big sister did, found an unused bunker and motioned to her sister that it would be where they stayed during the journey to wherever they were going. "Stay here," she whispered. "I'm going to find us something to eat."

Sonja nodded, curling up on the only mattress in the bunk as she watched Amelia leave. She was already exhausted, but she knew that they were doing the right thing. They had to make the men who had murdered their father pay for what they had done. And since none of the authorities were having any luck, it was up to found some food as quickly as possible and turned to go back to the bunk where she had left her sister. She hesitated when she sensed someone watching her, slowly looking around. She spotted the man with the dirty blonde hair and did her best to hide her was one of the men who had killed their leaned against the door frame of the bunk he was sharing with his brother and Da. He noticed a young woman, looking more nervous that anything else, and didn't bother hiding the fact that he was watching her. He was very curious about her.

Amelia sensed the man's eyes on her as she walked back to the bunk and Sonja. She checked the pocket of her leather jacket to make sure that her knife was still inside of it. She was carrying it just in case she needed to defend herself. She planned on shooting the men just like they had shot her father. Shaking her head to try to dispell those thoughts for now, she went inside the bunk and looked over at Sonja as she put the food and drinks that she had found on the table. "I found one of them.""Which one?" Sonja immediately asked. "Where?"Amelia shrugged. "Technically, I guess he found me. He started watching me from their bunk, about two hundred feet from here, when I walked past."

"Most likely hanging around, maybe getting some sleep inside their bunk." Amelia shrugged, a thoughtful look on her face as she drank some water. "That third man... He looks like them, doesn't he?"

Amelia tilted her head as she continued to think. "Maybe killing them isn't the best revenge..." She looked over at her sister. "They took our father from us. Why don't we take their father from them?"

Amelia returned her sister's smile. "We just need to find the perfect time and place to do it."

Amelia gave her sister a disapproving look. "No. You were taught better than that, Sonja." She thought for several minutes. "We either need to kill them before we all get off this ship... but we don't know when that will be or where... or we need to wait until we get wherever we're going and make our plans then." She looked at her sister. "We've been patient so far. We can be patient a little longer."

Sonja nodded as she turned her laptop on and waited for it to load. "You're right, Amelia. We can wait until everything is perfect." She watched her sister turn on the portable television set that was in the room and tune it to a news channel. The news was full of the public murder of Papa Joe Yakavetta. She shook her head. "You would think they would know to be more discreet about their crimes.""They don't consider what they're doing to be crimes," Amelia pointed out. "They think they are doing the Lord's work." She looked over her shoulder at her sister. "Is there any information about them online?"Sonja waved a hand absentmindedly as she studied her laptop screen, silently telling her sister to wait a few minutes while she read. "Their parents are no longer together. They were born and raised in Ireland and came to the States in their late teens." She looked up at her sister and grinned. "They're fraternal twins, like us."Amelia smirked. "That won't save them."Sonja laughed as she looked down and kept reading specific parts of the information she had found. "Their mother still lives in Ireland, and their father is unknown. They worked in the same meat packing plant from the time they crossed the ocean until they turned vigilante."

Sonja laughed as she looked down and kept reading specific parts of the information she had found. "Their mother still lives in Ireland, and their father..." She looked up at her sister, her eyes wide and horrified. "Their father is Il Duce! There's a mug shot..." She clicked on the link. "Amelia... look!"Amelia got up and joined her sister, reaching out toward the screen as if to touch the man pictured on it. "It's the man that was in the courthouse with them," she whispered. "Il Duce is on this boat."Sonja stared at her sister. "How did he get out of prison? Did they break him out?"Amelia shook her head. "That would have been on the news, even as far away as Russia. No, the American government must have been stupid enough to release him."

"Idiots," Sonja said in amusement as they continued to look through the information on the internet. They soon had more information than they had thought they would be able to get. "So," she asked, looking at her sister. "How do we kill them?"Amelia smirked. "The Femme Fatale way," she replied. "Once we get through with those boys, they won't know what hit them... and they will never suspect what's coming."


	3. Chapter 3

"How should we approach them," Sonja asked Amelia. "Won't they know right away that we're Russian?"

Amelia smiled a cold, calculating smile. "Don't worry, little sister. I'll take care of that." She gave her sister a knowing wink. "The two men love their drink. All we have to do is make sure they have plenty of it and not show ourselves until they are good and drunk."

"They'll be so susceptible by that point," Sonja agreed, catching on. "They won't even realize we mean them harm until it's too late." She grinned, looking at her sister. "I love the way your mind works, Amelia."

Amelia laughed. "I do as well," she agreed. "Although I am sometimes twisted." She smirked as she grabbed her sister's arm and led her out of their bunk to look around the ship.

Sonja laughed along with her sister, her eyes glancing into the Macmanus's bunk as they passed it, trying not to be too obvious about her interest. She kept her arm linked through her sister's as they continued their exploration.

Connor looked up in time to see the two woman walking by. "Hey, Murph," he commented. "There's women on this boat!"

"So?" Murphy asked his older brother, yawning. He was tired, and their dad was already sleeping on one of the beds.

"So I tough' we were de on'y ones catching a ride on dis boat!" Connor responded. He got up and started following the two young women, one blonde and the other a brunette. He nodded approvingly when Murphy fell into step beside him. "Sometin' donna feel righ'."

Amelia spotted the two men over her sister's shoulder as she pulled Sonja to a stop. She kept her voice low and quiet. "We've already got them baited. They followed us." Her eyes sparkled as she smiled.

Sonja laughed at her sister's comment, and the two of them continued to walk until they found a bench. They got a couple of drinks from a vending machine nearby and sat down to rest for a while. "What are they doing now?" she asked Amelia softly.

Amelia looked over out of the corner of her eye and grinned. "Watching us. Looks like they're debating coming over here."

"I get to sleep with Murphy," Sonja said, flipping her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder to expose the slender lines of her neck.

Amelia laughed softly, reaching up and twirling a finger around her own sunny blonde hair. "Fine," she agreed. "I get Connor." She looked over at the brothers again before leaning forward and whispering. "They're coming over!"

Sonja glanced over her shoulder to see Connor and Murphy walking toward them. She turned to face them. "Can we help you?" she asked innocently.

"Wha' are ye two doin' on 'ere?" Murphy asked bluntly. "Dis ain' exact'y a ship mos' people take te travel."

Amelia laughed flirtatiously. "We could ask you two the same thing then, couldn't we?" She glanced over at her sister and nodded.

Sonja shrugged. "We didn't have the money to fly, and I've always wanted to see Ireland."

Connor, who had been silent so far and just observing, spoke up, staring at Amelia. "Yer Russian, aren' ye?"

Amelia met his eyes evenly. "Is that a problem?" she questioned. She kept her voice soft and pleasant, not letting on to the fact that they knew who the men were or why any of them were really there.

"Not really," Connor responded, looking at her carefully. "I was jes' curious."

Amelia smiled as she studied the two of them. "You must be... Irish?" she responded.

Connor nodded approvingly. "Good guess." He offered Amelia his arm. "Would ye like te take a walk wit' me?"

Amelia nodded, looking over at her sister. "Don't wait up," she commented with a small laugh.

Sonja smirked as she watched her sister and Connor head for the stairs that led to the upper deck, knowing that her sister would succeed in seducing the man. Her sister never failed in anything she attempted.

Murphy sat down next to the remaining sister on the bench and cleared his throat. "So... Where are ye two headin' te?" he asked, curious.

"Ireland," Sonja replied, taking a drink of the soda she had gotten from the vending machine. She made a face, hoping he would offer her something more substantial to drink. "We've got family there that we haven't seen in years."

Murphy nodded. "Aye," he agreed. "Same wit us." He cocked his head to one side as he noticed the face she made when drinking her soda. "I've got a bottle o' whiskey in our bunk," he commented. "I could go gi' it if ye'd like."

"That would be lovely," Sonja replied. "Thank you." She stood up. "Why don't we just go to your bunk?" she suggested, smiling at him.

Murphy hesitated, thinking as he stood up with her. "We could, but Da is in dere sleepin'."

Sonja kept her eyes lowered slightly as she moved closer to him, reaching out and running her fingertips lightly along his arm. "We could take it to mine and my sister's bunk," she suggested. "I don't think she'll be coming back any time soon."

Murphy laughed. "No' if me brudder 'as anytin' te say abou' it," he stated. He slipped his arm around Sonja's waist and started walking. "Ye bunk it is."

"Here we are," Sonja commented, smirking to herself as they reached the bunk her and her sister were staying in for the journey. She led him inside and opened one of the port windows to let in some of the ocean breeze before sitting down and motioning for Murphy to do the same when he came back from getting the whiskey from the bunk he shared with his father and brother.

"So... Where are ye from?" Murphy asked, opening the bottle and handing it to her.

Sonja smiled at him, taking a drink before she responded. "My sister and I grew up in Russia, but we recently moved to Boston."

Murphy's face grew sympathetic. "'t's 'ard movin' away from 'ome, ain' it?" he questioned, remembering how difficult it had been for himself and Connor to make the choice to move to America from Ireland.

Sonya's eyes widened in surprise at first, shocked that he seemed genuinely concerned, but she quickly recovered and offered him a soft smile. "It was at first," she admitted. "Our father died recently, and my sister and I wanted to get a fresh start."

When Sonya shifted position to take the bottle of whiskey from him to get a drink, he noticed a black tattoo peeking out of the top of the shirt she wore. It was on her right shoulder. "How old are you? he asked.

"I'm twenty-six," she responded, putting a seductive lilt to her voice. "What about you?"

Murphy swallowed his own shock at her answer. She was older than he had guessed. "'m twenty-eight," he finally answered, reaching to take the bottle back from her. "'ow old is yer sis'er?"

"She's twenty-eight, like you and your brother," Sonya answered. She studied him close. He didn't look like a killer, and he seemed to be such a good man. She was starting to have a hard time believing that he had been the one that killed her father. "Have you ever killed anyone?" she suddenly asked, keeping her voice calm and noting the reaction she saw in his eyes from her question.

Murphy's eyes darkened, surprised at Sonya's question. He took a deep breath before he responded, deciding that honesty was the best thing. He had always hated lying. "Yes, I 'ave," he admitted, shuddering slightly. "I 'ad no choice, an' I took no pleasure in de act." He sighed. "Killin' fer any reason is a 'orrible ting."


End file.
